My Random Valduggery
by Nymphi16
Summary: Some short valduggery one shots, please read and give me comments, it's my first story, it's Valduggery.
1. Chapter 1

(Skulduggery is human, don't know how, but he is)

Valkyrie was walking through the one room of Skullduggery's house, looking for him. THey had to get started on their reasearch for their next mission. A rouge Vampire was on the loose, and they wer to track it down and kill it. They had no intention of killing it, they were going to take it to the santcuary(sp?). Valkyrie moved to the back yard of his house and found him laying on the grass, looking up at the stars. Valkyrie moved down to sit next to him.

"There you are" Valkyrie exclaimed as Skulduggery turned his crystal blue eyes to look at her.

"Here I am" he said to her with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"What are you doing out here?" Valkyrie asked.

"Looking at the stars"

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because they remind me of someone"

"Who?"

"Someone whose pretty like the stars, some who, like there are many stars, there are many sides to her"

"Who is she?"

"Someone who like the stars, is too far out of reach"  
Valkyrie was getting impataint.

"Who is she?"

"Someone who like the stars, I love very much" Before she knew what was happening, Skulduggery had his lips pressed against hers. Valkyrie was so shocked that at first she just sat there. But once the inital shock had worn off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips were the softest thing she had ever felt. If she were to die now, she would die a happy woman. Skulduggery's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and held her as close to himself as possible. After about 5 minutes, they both broke apart to breath.

"That someone would be you" Skulduggery said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you too Skulduggery"

The end


	2. NEW CHAPTERS!

**Hey guys**

**Just thought I'd let you know that I am going to add more chapters to this story, but they will just be little romantic drabbles here and there, I'll try and get them up a frequently as possibale but I cant make any promises**

**I would also like to thank**

**bluebell33**

**Liquorice Allsorts**

**Cernunnos Cain**

**Skulduggery-Girl-Valkyrie**

**sneaky lunitic spy**

**thank you so much for your comments, I would really appreciate more when I'm putting up more chapters and please, if you don't like my story then please dont leave comments telling me what I did wrong but I would like ideas for what to write next if anyone can help**

**But other than that please keep reading and I hope you enjoy my stories :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary_

_Billy took me to a festival today where we rode a rollercoaster and had some fairyfloss. It was fun, but I don't know how much longer I can stand this. Ever since Skulduggery saved me from the troll, I've been feeling somethings that I really shouldn't be. I thought that I was in love with Billy, but now the more I think about it the more my feelings seem to be changing. I just don't know what to do anymore and I'm scared. I'm scared about what Billy might do if I break up with him. But even if I do break up with him, I'll be alone. Skulduggery is dating China, and its not like he would feel the same way about me, I'm just the stupid kid who got involved in things she shoudn't have and he happened to be the one who got stuck with me..._

Skulduggery couldn't read anymore. He closed the black and blue note book that happened to be Valkyrie's diary as he thought about everything. He didn't know what to make of the information that he had just read. He sat on the floor of Valkyrie's bedroom floor and tried to make sense of everything.

'She has feelings for me' he thought to himself, 'should I tell her that I feel the same, but hen what do I do about China, she'll kill me if I break up with her...' as he thought to himself he didn't notice that Valkyrie was coming into her room. Valkyrie saw Skulduggery sitting on her bedroom floor and was about to ask what he was doing there until she saw what he had in his hands.

"What do you think your doing Skulduggery!" Skulduggery was starteled out of his thoughts at Valkyrie screaming, "you read my diary! How could you?!" Valkyrie snatched her diary out of his hands and put it back in its resting place under her pillow.

"Valkyrie, why didn't you tell me?" asked Skulduggery as he stood up,

"I don't know what your talking about" she had her back to him and refused to look at him. Skulduggery walked up behind her and turned her around to look at him,

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" tears had started streaming down Valkyrie's cheeks.

"What difference would it have made, I couldn't break up with Billy cause why in the world would you have any feelings for me what-" Valkyrie was cut off by Skulduggery's lips pressed gently against her own. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they finaly broke apart they were both breathless. Valkyrie looked Skulduggery in the eye,

"But I thought-"

"Valkyire, I've loved you since I first met you, I just never thought that you could ever return those feelings"

"But what are we going to do about Billy and China?"

"We'll figure something out, but for now lets not worry about that, I love you Valkyrie" Skulduggery then bent down and kissed her again. They broke apart,

"I love you too Skulduggery"

_I would like to thank Maia for the idea for this story, please R&R thanks XD_


End file.
